Believe
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: Assorted Poems about the Inheritance Cycle. Murtagh, Eragon, Nasuada... Mostly Nas/Mur Please Read and comment!
1. Will You Believe

**Hey, this is a poem about Murtagh and Nasuada. How they are separated by their status in the war. Murtagh wants Nasuada to believe in him although he is afriad that he can't even believe in himself after all he's been through. Its also from Murtagh's point of view. Please no bad reviews but I respect constructed criticism. Yeah and sorry if I have spelling errors. **

**Thats it...**

* * *

_**Will You Believe**_

Trapped, in a cage

There is nowhere to go

My heart filled with rage

No hope for me to find you

_Just Believe  
_

Battle against us is never broken

The opposites that attract

Never separated

No matter how far we are

_Just Believe  
_

Every thought about you

Equals the stars in the shadowed sky

The moon does cry for our love

But not your allies

_Just Believe  
_

The things I've done

Traitors are never justified

Can you forgive me?

Even when I can't forgive myself

_Just Believe  
_

You are their symbol of hope and peace in the world

I am their executor riding upon fear

Urû'baen against Varden, Their eternal struggle

I still love you

_Will you believe?_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading **

**Please Review**

**:-)**


	2. Red Rider

**Hey, this is my secound poem about Inhertance Cycle. It is about Murtagh and Eragon. Murtagh is asking Eragon why he feels the way he does if he knows he would never willingly committ the crimes he has done. Murtagh is also saying how he wants Eragon to trust and understand him but he really shoudnt after Galbatorix messed with his head. He can only be himself when he is free...**

**Sorry for the Spelling Errors and Please Read...**

* * *

_**Red Rider**_

I thought _you_ knew me?

Then why do _you_ think me as a traitor?

If I do not agree with the actions I do

I guess I am the puppet

A pawn to evil

Never to stop

Only when I die...

Who will save me?

When _they_ don't think I need to be saved

I am just the Red Rider, the enemy of all

_Nobody_ knows what we feel

Thorn and I

Until we scream for unknown help...

Would _you _understand if I got tortured?

By the man who enslaved us

Who _you_ want to kill

But after he is gone

Will _you_ kill me too?

Will _you..._

_  
_

Don't trust me

I am no longer Murtagh

Your friend, brother

I fight for no one but myself

Only when I am free, despite how long

You will know me

You will know me…

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**Review Please**

**:-)**


	3. War

**Hey, this isnt a poem but a conversation I thought of between Nasuada and Eragon. I accept constructed criticism and reviews. Sorry for spelling errors. Its about how Nasuada despite the war has feeling for Murtagh but doesnt show them until its too late... **

**

* * *

**

**Where is he?**

Who?

**You know who Eragon. Now where is he?**

I'm sorry, I had to…

**No. No, you didn't! Did you?**

I had to, he gave me no choice.

**He had no choice! He was controlled by the true names. You told me…**

Well guess what! I am glad he's dead. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

**What are you talking about? He is your brother, I-I loved him.**

What, how could you? He's a monster.

**How could you, he was no more of a monster than yourself! He was my love, my friend, my life. You murderer…**

Murderer? I did this for the Varden. For Alagaesia.

**Go Eragon…**

But Nasuada…

**Go!**

I'm sorry about Murtagh.

**No you're not.**

**...**

**Murtagh! I love you!**

_Your too late._

_I'm Gone._

* * *

**Please Comment and Review**

... Oh, and answer this question. Do you think Eragon will kill Murtagh in the end?

**Thanks :-)**


	4. The Rose

**This is a poem about Murtagh and Thorn. I thought about it over the vacation while walking past a flower stand, I thought that although Roses are beautiful you still have to be careful because of the thorns. It somehow in my mind reminded me of Murtagh. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Rose**

Beautiful and brilliant

But devious when unruly

Lone and lovely in a field of flowers

Somehow greater than all

Despite its thorn covered stalk

Cursed thorns

That can cause more pain than pleasure

Because the blood that drips past the thorns

Is almost as red as the rose

So be careful when you touch the crimson petals

And pick the rose

Cause you will have to deal with the thorns

**The Rose and his Thorn**

Thanks for reading my poem.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think

:-)

ArcherNoob94


End file.
